Forgiveness
by AliceinScotland
Summary: Imagine the feeling, Ian and Natalie Kabra are escaping unharmed from the cave near the end of the events of "The Sword Thief" thet have ruined yet another aspect of the lives of the Cahill kids. Then Natalie realises that Ian doesn't feel exactly the same way as she does about the Cahill siblings. What will happen? Amian
1. Chapter 1

**This story will probably end up being written mostly in Ian's POV or Natalie's because I am British and although I read so much American fanfiction that my entire life is taken up by it, I don't know what sort of things Amy, Dan or Nellie would be be thinking at any time. There will be occasional POV changes throughout the story and I admit that most of the characters will be very OOC. Please review!**

Chapter 1

Natalie Kabra could tell from her brother's face that he felt guilty. Guilt was a feeling that she knew that neither of them had much experience in but she could tell. Her brother was the only person who had been a constant presence throughout her childhood and she prided herself in being the person who knew him best.

"Brother," She whispered, "you could have stayed." The luxury leather first class seat that he was sitting in seemed to swallow him up which wasn't a common sight and it was then that she realised what she needed to do otherwise mother would kill them both.

"Pilot." She said sharply, "Turn around otherwise your pay will be docked and your family targeted."

She could see the man's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed but despite this, her cold demeanor did not change in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment that the private jet landed where it had taken off, Ian could tell that there was something strange going on. His sister rarely changed her mind and when she did it was clothing only.

"Ian!" She hissed "Get out now and we will act as though this never happened at any future meetings that occur between us. I will inform mother that you decided to stay to spy on them and you can go back and be with the Cahill girl. I have come to realise that for some reason or another, the fact that they are two of the poorest people that either of us have ever met but somehow, this doesn't seem to matter to you so go!"

She shoved her brother out of the private jet and he landed painfully on the ground scuffing his trousers beyond repair. He started running and couldn't see Amy anywhere. Had he given it all up for nothing? Would he be alone completely? Would they even allow him to enter into their lives? He would have to take the chance. There was no other see able way that would confirm his happiness for good. He caught sight of the au pair Nancy, or was it Nina. She was bundling the Cahill siblings into the revolting hire car that made him feel slightly sick when he looked at it.

"Amy!" He yelled, "Wait!"

It didn't seem very surprising to him that an extremely heavy rucksack containing what felt to be a moldy bannana collided with his face as soon as he within attacking distance of the said car.

"Dan was right! You are a slimy, revolting person who will never be worthy of the attentions of our Amy!" Ian glanced at Amy. Her stony expression was obviously the sort of front that one put up when one was trying not to cry.

"What happened?" He asked after a long and extremely awkward silence that for the duration of, the Cahill boy, Dan was glaring at him with a look that could terrify Hamilton Holt himself and possibly make him wet himself.

"Uncle Alistair is dead because of you and Queen Cobra." Amy spat out bitterly and we will never forgive you." Her lip was wobbling uncontrollably now and it made Ian's heart break for her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely and without a hint of sarcasm, "So very sorry for your loss." Dan looked at him like he was from another planet,

"What are you doing here then? Your betrayal has cost us everything. Amy will never forgive you." Amy nodded, agreeing with him. Ian took a deep breath before saying something that he had never said in his entire fourteen years.

"I would like to apologise. I have been very wrong in everything that I have done and I have realised something." He so obviously had no problems experience in the matter of being a good human being or apology.

"What?" Amy whispered.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

The look that was on Amy's face was so very Amy that Ian felt like laughing. He didn't though as he really wanted to be on her side, not against her.

"Why did you do it?" Amy asked after about a minute of them staring at one another.

"Leave or come back?" He asked. Amy pondered for a moment and then answered,"Both." She said it so quietly that Ian thought that he had imagined it. He exhaled. How to explain?

"I left because I thought that I could fight it," He finally answered.

"And you came back..." She whispered,

"I came back because I couldn't." Ian took her hands in his as carefully as he could. He didn't want to ruin the moment,

"You thought that you could fight what?" She asked her eyes lingering on hers slightly, a tired smile on her lips.

"My feelings. My upbringing. Need I go on?" His heart beat faster and louder and he felt as though in that moment he was closer than he had ever been to anyone. Amy squeezed his hands softly and took a step towards him.

"What are your feelings?" She asked looking as though she was having difficulty suppressing her smile. "Can I show you?" He asked, I'm not entirely sure whether or not the word I have for my feelings will do them justice." Amy smiled softly and Ian allowed his hand to carress her face. Just for a second. Then he allowed his lips to carress hers, just for a minute.


End file.
